My Victory, My Love, My Inspiration
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: After winning against Australia, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, the ace of Team Spain, was interviewed by a reporter about their victory. But, when a somewhat personal question was brought up, Antonio reminiscences a happening the day before his match.
1. My Victory, My Love, My Inspiration

**A/N: Sorry for uploading it so late! OK...So, I was so happy when Spain won. That is why I decided to make a new fanfic about it. This would be a separate fanfiction from "The Lost of Spain" since, well, that was about Spain's lost, anyway. But here, we're talking about Spain's victory against to Australia in the World Cup.  
All the names here are all made-up (except for the human names of the characters).  
Hope you will like it and sorry for errors.**

* * *

**My Victory, My Love, My Inspiration**

* * *

"La pasíon no se detiene! La pasíon no se detiene!"

Again and again, these words were spoken by the Spanish supporters of Team Spain, who finally, won a match against Australia, 3-0.

"We did it, Carriedo! We did it!" One of Team Spain's players wrapped his arm around another player's shoulder. The other player's name was Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, a midfielder and the ace of his team. A few moments ago, he was standing at one side of the wide field, facing his Spanish supporters who were waving and cheering for him. During that time, Antonio waved back to them.

"Sí, mí amígo!" Antonio wrapped his arm around his teammate's shoulder. He raised his head, revealing his tears of joys to his fans. They, in turn, cheered for Antonio louder. They all understood what Antonio had felt after his team lost twice and got eliminated. And now, it seems that the passion for winning is still flowing within the Spanish players.

As the Spanish players were on their way to their locker room, reporters, news writers and cameramen are starting to swarm the whole Spanish team. Now, they have to do the usually thing to do, answer the questions while walking. A news writer approached Antonio and started asking him questions regarding the match. Antonio was pretty much obliged now, that he is in a good mood.

"So, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez," the news writer began, who introduced herself as Ms. Alicia Tim from The Daily Englishman. "it seems that your passion in football is back once again, huh?"

"Sí," the Spanish player replied as he continued to walk through the crowd.

"During the game, everyone must have noticed that wide grin you had while you're on your knees whenever you score." Ms. Tim continued to write on her pocket notebook. "And now, after crying tears of joy, your smile is as wide as ever."

"Is that so?" He lightly laughed at her statement.

"But, I do wonder one thing. Do you have some sort of inspiration at all?"

Antonio was surprised from the question. He blushed lightly as he politely nodded.

"I see. So, would you mind giving us a little hint on to who your inspiration is?"

From hearing the question, Antonio's mind slowly filled thoughts about a certain event that happened before the match. He clenched his fists as he lowered his head. The news writer noticed this and wondered if she should back up a little bit.

"...Is it too personal?"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very much sure. You see, before the match, a lot of things have happened." Antonio slowly recalled the events that happened that day before the match.

* * *

It all started yesterday evening, a day before the match. Antonio was lying on his bed, trying to sleep but, the thoughts of the upcoming match are bothering him. He kept in mind the advice and the plans for tomorrow's match since, he knew that their opponent is a pretty tough one. He shut his eyes but, he could see images of his team losing again. He doesn't want to let the same thing happen again. It bothered him so much.

In the middle of his thoughts, his phone was ringing. Slightly annoyed since it was 9:30 pm, Antonio decided to check who the caller was. His annoyed eyes slowly brighten and his frown disappeared as he smiled widely. He quickly pressed the "Pick Up" button then, he happily putted the phone on his ear. After two beeps, an annoyed and angry voice was heard at the other line.

_"What's taking you so long to answer just a single damn call, you bastardo!?"_

"Lo siento, Lovi." Antonio scratched his cheek and chuckled. He was just happy now that he is talking to his Italian close friend and fellow soccer player, Lovino Vargas. As far as he knows, Lovino has a match the day after the Spanish player's match.

_"Tch! I don't care! Anyway, there's something I want to tell you."_

"Eh? What is it?" It's very rare for him to say something to him, Antonio thought. Lovino has nothing to tell to Antonio. If ever there was one, he'll just keep it to himself. The subject matter might either be embarrassing or simply nothing. He'll just never tell it to Antonio, even if the latter insisted to.

Antonio patiently waited for Lovino's reply. From the other end, he could hear groans, which he think, of embarrassment. Finally, Lovino spoke up.

_"If you lose on your third match, I won't never forgive you! NEVER! You hear that, you bastardo!?"_

He was surprised from hearing those words from the Italian. It was the second time he heard these similar words from Lovino. He chuckled to himself as Lovino continued on.

_"So, I'm telling you...Buona fortuna, tomato idiota...!"_

Antonio covered his mouth as his face slowly turned red. He squinted his eyes as a wide smile was made behind his own hand. The words were too sweet for him, he couldn't take it. It feels like his heart almost melted just from the embarrassed voice of Lovino. "Cute! Too cute to handle~!" Antonio kept thinking these words to himself as tears fell from his eyes.

"Lovi~! You're so cute!"

_"Sh-Shut up, damn it! Just remember what I told you! I won't repeat them ever again! And stop crying like a brat!"_

"¡Sí, señor!"

Antonio wiped away his tears but, his tears won't just stop. Not only because of the sweetness of Lovino's words but also because he knew that it came straight from Lovino's heart. Of all the words Lovino told him, this was the first time he heard the words, "Good luck!" from him.

_"Anyway, I'm hanging up right now, OK?"_

"¡Ah, espera!"

A groan was heard from the other line. _"What now?"_

"Gracias, Lovino."

For a few seconds, no response was heard from the other line. And before Antonio knew it, Lovino hang up. Antonio cried in a comedic way as he tried to call Lovino again. He couldn't believe it! He just thanked Lovino and that's the response he would get? He can't accept it, somehow, but knowing Lovino's nature, Antonio sighed as he wiped away his tears and locked his phone. As he lay on the bed once again, his phone buzzed. Knowing that it is a message from someone, Antonio curiously unlocked his phone as he opened his message inbox.

He noticed that he received a new message. Antonio raised an eyebrow and smiled as a familiar name came up in the inbox. Upon opening the message, he read it.

_.you don't have to thank me, you idiota.! .just go to sleep already.! - lovino_

"Ah, Lovi~!" Antonio chuckled to himself after reading the message. He pressed the "Reply" icon and typed a message to Lovino back.

_Understood, Lovi~! :3 - Toni_

Antonio locked his phone when his message was successfully send. He clenched the cross necklace he is still wearing right now. He kissed the cross and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was already asleep, with his thoughts filled with Lovino and their victory against Australia.

* * *

"So, your inspiration is...?" Ms. Tim curiously asked the Spanish player who was in a deep thought for a long time. He never noticed that they already reached the locker room. Antonio blushed lightly as he scratched his cheek.

"I think, it really is too personal." Antonio smiled to the reporter as he made his way inside the locker room.

It was too early for him to let everyone know that his inspiration in winning today's match...was a player from a rival country.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so, since I'm done now, I hoped that everyone liked it! Sorry for the errors!  
**

**Translations  
**

**~Spanish~  
_La pasíon no se detiene! - _The passion doesn't stop!  
_Sí, mí amígo! - _Yes, my friend!  
_Sí - _Yes  
_Lo siento, Lovi. - _I'm sorry, Lovi.  
_¡Sí, señor! - _Yes, sir!  
_¡Ah, espera! - _Ah, wait!  
_Gracias, Lovino. -_Thank you, Lovi.  
**

**~Italian~  
_bastardo - _bastard  
___Buona fortuna, tomato idiota...! -_ Good luck, tomato idiot...!**


	2. Extra: His Lost, His Tears, His Treasure

**A/N: OK, this is a totally late update since, I'm not really sure if I would add this or not. Anyway, I do hope that you would like this and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Extra: His Lost, His Tears, His Treasure**

* * *

"Two friggin' consecutive losses...Damn, this sucks!"

It was unbearable for Team Italy to lose for the second time, this time against Uruguay, 1-0, with Uruguay leading. Just after their first victory in World Cup against England, they had their first lost after losing against Costa Rica, 1-0. It sucked too much, and it sucked even more now that they lost against the Uruguayans. It was unbelievable. For Lovino Vargas, the older brother of the Vargas Brothers, it was the worst.

"Waah~! I can't believe that we lost!" Feliciano Vargas, the younger brother, cried loudly as his knees were on the ground.

Lovino can't look at his fratellino crying. He just can't for, he knew that if he stared at him for too long, he might end up crying, too. He bit his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from crying. But still, he couldn't help himself. The day before a certain someone's match, he just wished that bastardo good luck in his match and he won. It seems that bastardo's charm and words weren't enough for Lovino and his whole team to win today. It was probably because, it wasn't their day now.

* * *

That evening, on the day before Lovino's match and the day when Team Spain earned their first victory. During that time, Lovino was just making himself comfortable on his couch while eating a tomato. He is being his usual self during that time, being easy-going as ever, for he knew very well that they would win. Although, he is aware that Costa Rica is a strong team, he knew that he needs to win to be part of the Round of Sixteen.

While staying comfortable and watching the news, he heard his own phone vibrating on the table. He annoyingly grabbed his phone and checked what it was.

"A message?" he thought. Who would send a message to him at 7:45 pm? Annoyed as he was, he checked his inbox for any new messages. He was then, surprised as a familiar name showed up. As he was about the checked the message, knocking noises were heard from behind. He grumbled annoyingly as he lazily stood up and went for the door. Much to his annoyance, a wide smile from Antonio Carriedo Fernandez greeted him.

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, or simply Antonio, is a midfielder and the ace of Team Spain. That morning, they had their victory against Australia, 3-0. After the match, he was interviewed by a news writer about their victory. During that interview, he was asked about his inspiration. At first, he is planning to answer it but in the end, he hesitated.

"¡Hola, Lovi~!" Antonio beamed a smile to Lovino, much to the latter's annoyance.

"What do you want, you bastardo?" The Italian raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard, looking annoyed as he always was. "And also, stop calling me, 'Lovi'! It's freaking annoying!"

It is unknown about why Lovino is always angry and always annoyed about Antonio. It's probably in his foul-mouthed and bad nature but, he doesn't really hate that so-called "tomato bastardo". Whatever the reason is, Lovino only knew that Antonio's Spanish smile is way too annoying, plus the latter gave him a stupid nickname.

"Aww~! Why would I? I find it so cute!" Antonio puffed his cheeks as he pouted but then, his smiled return. "Anyway, can I come in?"

"You better tell me you fudging business _first_." Lovino gave Antonio the scariest glare he could give but, it seemed ineffective.

"I just want to talk to you about your match tomorrow!"

"Hmph! You better make sure that isn't a damn lie."

"Why would I lie to you in the first place?"

"So that you can do dirty things to me _again!_"

"What are you talking about, Lovi~? We promised that we can only sleep each other once a week."

Lovino sighed before he continued. It seemed that Antonio hadn't forgotten their promise. As Antonio stated, they will only sleep once a week since they don't have much time to spend with each other. Since they are from different teams, they have their own hectic schedule. "Good thing that you remembered that damn promise. Now, get your ass in!"

"¡Gracías, Lovi~!"

"Tch! Whatever!" Annoyed as he was, Lovino stepped aside as Antonio made his way in Lovino's living room and putted down a box of some sort. Lovino then, joined with Antonio at the couch and the two of them watched TV together.

"The hell is in that box?" Lovino asked annoyingly, as he pointed at the pink-and-white striped box with a red ribbon tied.

"Oh! That's our little dessert for this evening!"

"_Our _little dessert?" Lovino always didn't like the word 'our' when it comes to food, especially when Antonio is involved. It's not because he hates sharing, he just doesn't really want to eat with someone, especially Antonio, who is someone precious to him. It's just that whenever he is going to eat with that guy, he starts feeling weird that, he can't even explain what feeling it is.

"¡Sí! You'll see!" Antonio untied the ribbon and removed the cover, revealing one whole of strawberry shortcake.

"The hell! It's just some cake!" Lovino looked disinterested but, he really think it's delicious. Strawberry shortcakes are one of the most popular deserts in the world. To think that there are strawberry shortcakes in Brazil is not quite surprising at all.

"It's not just some cake, Lovi!" Antonio got a fork and sliced the cake. He then, cut a little piece from the slice. "Here! Say, 'Aah~!'"

"I'm not some sort of kid to get fed by other people, you idiota!" Lovino somehow noticed that his face is slowly getting warmer than before.

"Come on, now! Don't be shy, Lovi! Just say, 'Aah~!'"

Lovino, who is still annoyed about it, decided to go with the flow instead. He knew that his face was turning red but since, their only source of light was from the TV, there's no way that Antonio would notice it somehow. Lovino then, slowly opened his mouth. "Aah~!"

Antonio then, fed Lovino the little piece of cake. The cake tasted delicious but for Lovino, it somehow tasted better than he thought it would be after being fed by Antonio. Still, Lovino snapped his thoughts, shaking his head.

"What the hell am I thinking!? Am I an idiot!?" Lovino kept these thoughts in his mind as he lowered his head, not looking at Antonio. The latter somehow noticed this and moved a little closer to the Italian.

"Something wrong, Lovi?" Antonio looked curiously at Lovino's face but, their eyes can't meet. "Look at me, Lovi."

Lovino was surprised from hearing those simple words. It's just that he can't really look at Antonio properly. Everything just felt awkward and embarrassing for him. He just couldn't understand at all. His heart is starting to beat so fast and he is starting to feel weird again. But for some unknown reason, Antonio saw right through into Lovino's heart.

"I guess, I have no choice..." Antonio held Lovino by his chin and raised his head. Antonio could see his reddened face. He chuckled to himself. "You look so cute now, Lovi~."

He kissed Lovino at the lips. The latter always knew though, that when Antonio would kiss him, his mouth is partly opened. Antonio savored his moment as his tongue slowly moved inside the wet cavern, continuing to tease Lovino's tongue for more. From that moment, Lovino lost his strength as Antonio pinned him down on the couch. Then, they slowly parted. Lovino knew that his heart was about to burst during that time.

"I guess I might be breaking our promise."

"You better not, idiota! Or I'll kill you!"

Antonio just chuckled to himself as he embraced Lovino in his arms. In the process, Antonio tousled the Italian's fluffy reddish-brown hair. He then, whispered to the Italian's ear.

"Buena suerte, Lovi."

Lovino was surprised from the Spaniard's words. He then, finally remembered that he has a match to win once more before their team is eliminated. Lovino, hugged Antonio tightly back.

"Fine! I'll make sure that we will win tomorrow! Better remember that, bastardo!"

* * *

Tears slowly fell from Lovino's eyes. He didn't realize that he's crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He broke his promise from last night and he regretted it. He had never thought that he had broke his promise. And now, he doesn't even know how many promises have he broke. He wiped away his tears. He doesn't want to let everyone show that weak side of his.

"Lovi!"

Hearing that someone was calling for him, Lovino looked behind. He then, saw a familiar person rushing towards him. That person then, hugged him. That person was no other than Antonio himself. He was right there at the bench where Team Italy was. He watched the game and kept on cheering for Lovino. With a little help from his coach and Juan, Antonio was able to attend the match and completely blended with the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastardo? Aren't you supposed to be leaving today?"

"I asked permission from my coach. He told me to do whatever I want so, I came."

"And how the hell did your hair get that long?"

"It's just a wig. Juan let me borrowed it so that, I can blend perfectly with the crowd."

Lovino bit his lower lip once more, clenching his fists. He just stopped crying a few moments ago but now, it seemed that he wanted to cry again. He then, found himself hugging Antonio and crying once again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I broke my promise last night! I'm sorry for being overconfident! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Lovino kept on apologizing and crying in front of Antonio. He looked helpless but, Antonio simply smiled to himself and hugged the Italian player. He tousled the Italian's hair the same way he did last night. Lovino then, felt someone's lips touching his forehead. He already knew that it was Antonio, kissing him.

"It's alright, Lovi. Just stop crying. No matter what happens, you're always the winner for me."

* * *

**A/N: OK, so that was a quick finish. Well then, hope you will like it and sorry for any errors.**

**Translations:**

**~Italian~  
_fratellino - _younger brother  
_bastardo - _bastard  
_tomato bastardo - _tomato bastard  
_idiota - _idiot**

**~Spanish~  
****_¡Hola, Lovi~! - _Hello, Lovi~!  
_¡Gracías, Lovi~! - _Thank you, Lovi~!  
_¡Sí! - _Yes!  
_Buena suerte, Lovi. - _Good luck, Lovi.**


End file.
